1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a downhole tool used to control and/or prevent pressurized wellbore fluids from traveling up through the workstring tubing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Traditionally, flapper valves have been used to prevent pressurized wellbore fluids from entering a workstring from the bottom up. Typical flapper valves can wear out after a period of use.
Accordingly, there is a need for a way to be able to reliably maintain a flapper valve in an open position.